


Moustiques

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Moustiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la catégorie "agaçant", un insecte était très bien placé dans le classement, surtout pour Yuri...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustiques

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-lectrice : Eliandre/elia-aelina
> 
> Petit texte court inspiré d'une discussion nocturne avec ma complice de crime.

Pour Yuri, chaque année, à la venue de l'été, c'était la même chanson. Certes, il faisait un temps magnifique, la chaleur était au rendez-vous… ainsi que ces fichus moustiques qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, le considéraient comme un véritable buffet à volonté vu le nombre de piqûres qu'il avait sur le corps lors de leur passage.

Le pire, c'était qu'il était toujours le seul à se faire piquer…

Enfant, quand il dormait chez Flynn, ces fichus insectes avaient mordu le blond une fois contre une vingtaine pour lui. Pendant des heures durant, il avait tenté de se gratter mais son meilleur ami avait pris l'habitude, dans ces cas-là, de l'attacher solidement quelque part le temps qu'il puisse appliquer de quoi le soulager ou utiliser ce fichu liquide qui puait et qui devait l'empêcher de subir une nouvelle attaque de ces sales bêtes.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à Tolbaccia avec Estelle, Karol et Rita, il avait sursauté en entendu ce fichu « bzzt » si reconnaissable et avait été incapable de fermer l'œil tellement il avait été occupé à s'assurer que ces fichues bestioles ne venaient pas le bouffer. A la fin, il avait fini par daigner acheter à un membre de la guilde du marché de la fortune un produit pour repousser ces saloperies et pour avoir enfin la possibilité de dormir la nuit. Le lendemain, il avait difficilement caché son agacement en réalisant qu'il avait été le seul à être ennuyé par ces suceurs de sang volants.

A Nordopolica, il avait aussi découvert que, malgré la proximité du désert, il y avait aussi des moustiques. Et évidemment, dans sa grande malchance, qui avait été le seul du groupe à ne pas avoir eu la paix une fois le soleil couché ? Ben lui-même bien entendu. Judith, après s'être bien amusée à le regarder tenter d'éliminer un maximum de ses attaquants, avait daigné venir l'aider en lui donnant un coup de main pour mettre sur son corps une huile essentielle qui avait pour propriété de les repousser. Chance que Raven ne s'était pas réveillé car autrement, il aurait pu piquer une crise de jalousie en le voyant torse nu et à plat ventre sur son lit avec la jolie Krytienne en train de mettre consciencieusement de cette huile sur son dos.

Les seuls endroits de leur périple où ils n'en avaient pas croisé étaient les glaciers de Zopheir – il avait même sérieusement songé à y passer l'été mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il risquait fort de devenir un glaçon géant avant l'arrivée du dégel – et le continent de Wecca – en contrepartie, il y avait d'énormes guêpes, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux vu qu'elles aussi semblaient très intéressées par lui…

C'était donc tout à fait normal qu'en ce début d'été à Dahngrest, ce « bzzt » si énervant commença à se faire entendre et ce, alors qu'il était occupé à clouer un cadre dans la salle commune du QG de Brave Vesperia. La première fois, il tenta d'écarter le gêneur d'une main mais la seconde, il essaya de le frapper à coup de marteau à chaque fois qu'il le voyait se poser sur le mur. Malheureusement, à peine celui-ci réduit à une épaisseur inférieure à celle d'une crêpe, deux autres venaient prendre sa place, ce qui relança la chasse aux moustiques de plus belle.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul clou à enfoncer ? » entendit-il Judith lui demander avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Et il me semblait avoir fermé la fenêtre tout à l'heure… » commença-t-il avant d'écraser son sixième assaillant d'un coup de marteau bien placé.

« Rita a fait brûler quelque chose dans la cuisine donc Karol a ouvert la fenêtre pour chasser l'odeur. »

Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre endroit pour faire ses expériences sur le mana pour une fois ?

Ah, non. Lors de sa dernière mission pour la guilde, il avait accidentellement détruit une partie de son laboratoire et, le temps des travaux, l'adolescente séjournait ici, en profitant pour étudier plus en profondeur l'aer krene de Keiv Moc ainsi que les esprits qui avaient élu domicile près de celui-ci.

« C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ils ont l'air de t'apprécier. » fit remarquer la Krytienne tandis qu'il écrabouillait son septième suceur de sang volant. « Force est de constater que personne ne se fait piquer quand tu es dans les parages. »

« Faut croire que j'ai meilleur goût que vous autres… » répliqua-t-il avec un ton un peu amer tout en suivant des yeux sa prochaine victime.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si leur amour fou pour toi ne venait tout simplement pas du fait que tu manges très sucré ? »

Il élimina sa cible en un violent coup de marteau, grimaçant légèrement en constatant qu'il avait fait un creux dans le mur.

« Flynn me l'a déjà dit, Estelle aussi donc non, je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question. » répondit-il en vérifiant qu'il avait bien réglé son compte au dernier de la bande des suceurs de sang ailés.

« Oh ? Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser avec tes admirateurs. » fit Judith. « L'un d'eux a d'ailleurs l'air très décidé à te faire un beau suçon dans le cou. »

Après un léger blanc, Yuri se précipita vers le petit miroir accroché à un mur adjacent pour constater que, effectivement, pendant qu'il décimait ceux qui venaient le déranger tandis qu'il accrochait ce cadre, l'un d'entre eux avait réussi à passer sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et il était à présent très occupé à lui laisser une marque de son affection.

Bien qu'il se dépêcha de le tuer, il savait qu'il avait perdu sur ce coup et qu'il était bon pour demander à Rita si elle n'avait pas un de ses produits qui était efficace pour repousser les moustiques…

Saletés d'insectes…


End file.
